Talk:End of the Golden Witch/Truth
About the motive and the calls I don't agree with them. I think the author of the truth page got them straight from the EP 8 manga. First: it should be noted that the reds "And it isn't to have revenge on someone either. " and "Her goal is not to make someone experience fear." exist. Natsuhi is the weakest link of the Ushiromiya family because the other adults teamed up and the death of the baby + servant is an easy pressure subject. Her personal goals were the protection the the Ushiromiya family (or hiding Kinzo's death) and her family (supporting Krauss and not pulling Jessica into this). I guess it's the same like with Battler: remember the sin she had. The question: is it more important than Battler's sin? Or maybe Sayo wanted to avoid suspicion. Second: The first 2 calls CAN be made by Battler, but there are reasons that he shouldn't: #call: very unlikely Battler could call her from the outside, but he wasn't on the island at the moment #call (fall card): very unlikely, as a red restrict it to X ( unless you pass to sb. else the phone for the moment). Yes, X could told anybody the answer. But no, the red should exclude Battler for this call as Natsuhi told the caller her favourite season. It's an individual interpretation and opinion. Machael (talk) 14:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "It's an individual interpretation and opinion." Yeah not a lot of people in this nearly dead fandom knows what an opinion is. How can I take it? Machael (talk) 08:20, February 8, 2016 (UTC) "How can I take it?" What do you mean? Also just like to point out that in regards to point #2, IF Battler made the call, IF he was the one that put the season card, he doesn't necessarily have to know Natsuhi's favourite season. Heck anyone could have done the call. Just check Erika's alternative explanation for it in the manga. And what did you mean in point #1? Also would like to point out that this wikia is practically dead and information here isn't reliable. You are better off on animesuki forums if you are interested in discussing this series. But as a warning if you do go there, DO NOT MENTION ROSATRICE. That is all. So long as you talk about what is generally accepted as THE OFFICIAL TRUTH, you'll be fine. Also talking about the series in general there would provide more insight and is HEAPS more reliable than the information available here. -Wikia Contributor. I didn't knew what your comment was directed against. I pointed out that Erika's explanation (manga) for EP 5 COULD be wrong. You should reread the call scenes and the trial against Natsuhi because one detail hints that Shannon/Sayo was the sole caller for the entire episode. 1) was how Erika theorized about the motive in EP5. Look →title I'm on animesuki with an other name. But I want to contribute articles on this wiki and share my opinions because it's not complete. VN-Umineko is about to released in the west. I do not care how much people believe in a particular theory, I want that people like, read, tell themself questions and discuss about the work. It's not about dragging beginner in the corner of the OFFCIAL TRUTH that some people want to do. Ironically, this would be like the ending of EP8 11:49, February 8, 2016 (UTC)Machael (talk) "I pointed out that Erika's explanation (manga) for EP 5 COULD be wrong. You should reread the call scenes and the trial against Natsuhi because one detail hints that Shannon/Sayo was the sole caller for the entire episode." Yeah when I get to it, currently re-reading the whole series. Up to EP3 manga, anime and VN. It has been a year since I have touched Umineko. Just coming back to it. "But I want to contribute articles on this wiki and share my opinions because it's not complete. VN-Umineko is about to released in the west." Fair enough. Also while we are on the topic of contributing to this wiki, have you considered adopting this wikia? As it stands, this wikia has a lot of clutter with unnecessary pages and files. It seems like the admins and majority of the users just disappeared without a trace. Wait the VN's gonna be released? Hasn't it already been released in Mangagamer? "I do not care how much people believe in a particular theory, I want that people like, read, tell themself questions and discuss about the work." This is what Umineko is all about, not forcing a theory (e.g. Rosatrice or whatever) onto others. That's the fun of it. You ask questions and look back to the story and discuss. That is the charm of Umineko. Unlike other shit that's being made nowadays that have little to no substance. Unfortunately though when someone mentions Rosatrice, everybody seems so aggressive and quick to dismiss Rosatrice as false. Like come on brah, it's just a theory. Nobody's saying that it is THE TRUTH. - Wikia Contributor 1)Hi. Umineko is one of the rereadable works (VN) I think. 2) I didn't considered adopting this wikia. I work in different shifts and I'm busy with some house work, too, so there are times I'd check only on important emails. Umineko is gonna be released on steam published by mangagamer: http://www.mangagamer.org/07thExpansion/ . No release date, though. Should be added on the front page. 3) I'd add some popular theories/alternate solutions pages. It's not hard to note that they are non-canon. It's not that they are conspiracies against Ryukishi. Although he made them possible and he wanted red herrings. They only apply on new readers. Veterans and fans of Umineko can dismiss them if they follow Ryukishi's interviews. For Rosatrice, I would give some praise to the creator because he had put effort into this and expressed his opinion. He made good arguments for this thesis and also presented an alternative solution with Shannon and Kanon as the culprits. Letter and knock? Is there an explanation as to how the knock was made and how the letter was dropped? There are some really hard red truths in this part, iirc Lambda says that no one inside the mansion did the knock, nor anyone inside the mansion dropped the letter intentionally or unintentionally, so what's the explanation? 02:43, June 22, 2017 (UTC) 'Letter and Knock explanation' This is one of the easier riddles to explaing in my opinion, all of the accomplices are in one room, they all simply pretended to hear a knocking sound, it was only confirmed in red that they couldnt MISTAKE or MISHEAR a knocking sound, but no where is it said that they ACTUALLY heard the knock. Sayo simply claimed to hear a knock, or they all pretended to hear one either works imo. Sayo opened the door and pretended to find a letter on the floor, when in reality it was never there to begin with. With her back to the others they pulled it from their pocket and claimed to find it on the floor. Note the ONLY red statements regarding the letter are: *Know that the letter never touched the serving cart. *Not a single person in the dining hall...no, there's a simpler way to say it. Among all those inside the mansion at 24:00, not a single person placed that letter in the corridor. *No one in the mansion placed the letter in the hallway. This includes doing so by all concepts, such as directly, indirectly, intentionally, coincidentally, and unintentionally. *The letter never existed on the ceiling of the hallway. So the letter could not have been placed on the floor at any point, my theory is that it never existed on the floor in the first place, Sayo pulled it from their pocket and claimed that it was on the floor. This does not contradict the red truths above. Erika really was so incompetent as to assume this was a third rate mystery :^) Gretele (talk) 08:52, July 9, 2017 (UTC) The promised gold I have a question. If Battler was chosen to be the next owner of the house and the gold, how come Saya could bribed the adults with gold? Because Erika is involved with Battler's solving the riddle, so I guess the "Battler became next Ginzo" part is true. -- 18:23, March 5, 2019 (UTC)Brainor